This invention is related to reverse flotation processes wherein silica or siliceous gangue is floated.
Flotation is a process of treating a mixture of finely divided mineral solids, e.g., a pulverulent ore, suspended in a liquid whereby a portion of the solids is separated from other finely divided mineral solids, e.g., silica, siliceous gangue, clays and other like materials present in the ore, by introducing a gas (or providing a gas in situ) in the liquid to produce a frothy mass containing certain of the solids on the top of the liquid, and leaving suspended (unfrothed) other solid components of the ore. Flotation is based on the principle that introducing a gas into a liquid containing solid particles of different materials suspended therein causes adherence of some gas to certain suspended solids and not to others and makes the particles having the gas thus adhered thereto lighter than the liquid. Accordingly, these particles rise to the top of the liquid to form a froth.
The minerals and their associated gangue which are treated by froth flotation generally do not possess sufficient hydrophobicity or hydrophilicity to allow adequate separation. Therefore, various chemical reagents are often employed in froth flotation to create or enhance the properties necessary to allow separation. Collectors are used to enhance the hydrophobicity and thus the floatability of different mineral values. Collectors must have the ability to (1) attach to the desired mineral species to the relative exclusion of other species present: (2) maintain the attachment in the turbulence or shear associated with froth flotation; and (3) render the desired mineral species sufficiently hydrophobic to permit the required degree of separation.
A number of other chemical reagents are used in addition to collectors. Examples of types of additional reagents used include frothers, depressants, pH regulators, such as lime and soda, dispersants and various promoters and activators. Depressants are used to increase or enhance the hydrophilicity of various mineral species and thus depress their flotation. Frothers are reagents added to flotation systems to promote the creation of a semi-stable froth. Unlike both depressants and collectors, frothers need not attach or adsorb on mineral particles. Promoters and activators increase or enhance the effectiveness of other reagents such as collectors or depressants.
Froth flotation has been extensively practiced in the mining industry since at least the early twentieth century. In the typical or direct flotation scheme, the valuable or desired mineral is floated away from the gangue material which is left in the tailings. In another type of flotation scheme called reverse flotation, the undesired mineral, such as silica or siliceous gangue is floated away from the valuable minerals which are left in the tailings.
A wide variety of compounds are taught to be useful as collectors, frothers and other reagents in froth flotation. For example, in reverse flotation where silica or siliceous gangue is floated away from valuable minerals, amines such as simple primary and secondary amines, primary ether amines and ether diamines, tallow amines and tall oil fatty acid/amine condensates are generally accepted as useful collectors. Reagents useful as frothers include lower molecular weight alcohols such as methyl isobutyl carbinol and glycol ethers. The specific additives used in a particular flotation operation are selected according to the nature of the ore, the conditions under which the flotation will take place, the mineral sought to be recovered and the other additives which are to be used in combination therewith.
It is recognized that the effectiveness of these known reagents varies greatly depending on the particular ore or ores being subjected to flotation as well as the flotation conditions. One problem that is also recognized is that the amine collectors used to float silica frequently are not as selective to silica as desirable and also float the valuable mineral with the silica resulting in diminished recoveries of the desired minerals in the tailings.
Thus, a need remains for more efficient methods of removing silica or siliceous gangue from valuable minerals in reverse flotation processes.